The Maybes?
The Maybes? are an English indie rock band from Liverpool. The group is made up of five members Nick Ellis, Lee Smith, Timo Tierney, Nick Otaegui and Dominic Allen. They have been performing since 2002, and in early 2006 they were signed to Xtra Mile Recordings.The Maybes Olympia - UKMusic.com - Upfront and Ruthlessly Independent Background All the members of the band are from the Anfield and Kensington districts of Liverpool, and were close friends before the band started. They have been performing gigs since 2002, supporting other bands as well as their own shows.Maybes? (Jade's Music Blog) They are well known in Liverpool for their band name being spray painted in lots of places. Nick Ellis, the lead singer of the band, has said one of the reasons he started the band is that girls would come to watch them perform.The Maybes? Q&A (Jade's Music Blog) In 2006, The Maybes? signed their first deal with London based record label, Xtra Mile Recordings. The label released The Maybes?' first record, "Stop, Look & Listen", on a split 7" vinyl with DARTZ! in January 2006 (as part of the Xtra Mile Single Sessions) and went on to sign the band.The hottest downloads: Gnarls Barkley, The Maybes, The Subways - Times Online They also brought out "Olympia" their debut EP, in October 2006.news The band were one of the headline acts at the Liverpool Mathew Street Music Festival in 2006, and again in 2007, when they also appeared at the Knowsley Hall Music Festival.Playlouder - Content: The Maybes? - Talk About You They started recording their album in late 2007 and when they had finished recording in early 2008, they set about touring Britain again and playing for local and national radio shows.The Maybes? - Talk About You: Track Reviews on This Is Fake DIY It was around the same time their second single "Talk About You" was released on download.The Maybes? - Everton FC - evertonmad.com In April 2008, they launched their own club night at Nation, the home of Cream, called Sonic Temple and in the summer of 2008, the band will play some of the big music festivals such as the V Festival, Isle of Wight Festival and Reading and Leeds Festival, as well as seeing the release of their debut album "Promise", and singles "Boys" and "Summertime".The Maybes? announce tour dates and a new single (news / gigs) | noize makes enemies.co.uk | online music magazine The single "Promise" is also used as the theme song for the 2010 Friends Provident t20 cricket competition in England and Wales. The track is played when the teams take to the field at the start of the game and is played during the hand shakes. Band Members Current Members *Nick Ellis (guitar, vocals) *Lee Smith (guitar, vocals) *Timo Tierney (guitar, vocals) *Dominic Allen (drums) Former Members *Nick Otaegui (bass, vocals) * Graeme Lycett (drums) Discography Albums *"Promise" (September 15, 2008) *''The Love Story'' (2010)http://twitter.com/TheMaybes EPs *"Olympia'" (October 16, 2006) Singles References External links *MySpace *Facebook *YouTube *Promise Review Daily Music Guide Category: Bands LTJ have played with Category: Links to Wikipedia